The Bond Between Family
by Theoretician
Summary: Lovette Prime's evening activity in Florida has been canceled, due to the heavy downpour of rain. Sitting in her hotel room, with two other girls chattering away mindlessly on the other bed, Lovette decides to text her father. One-shot.


**Title: **The Bond of Family

** Author: **Mademoiselle Juko

** Rating: **PG

** Summary: **Lovette Prime's evening activity in Florida has been canceled, due to the heavy downpour of rain. Sitting in her hotel room, with two other girls chattering away mindlessly on the other bed, Lovette decides to text her father. One-shot.

** Content/Warnings: **Sappiness, text talk on Lovette's part.

** Feedback: **I'd love feedback! It makes me happy, and motivates me to write more and better.

** Spoilers: **Some DOTM spoilers.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Optimus Prime, or anything to do with Transformers. They belong to whoever created them! I only own my original characters.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the dry beginning, just a little snippet from something I've been writing. If you like it enough that you want to read the rest of it, just review and say so, preasu! Oh, and I kept Optimus' arm off. I can't really think of logic to back it up, so if you could provide some, it would be greatly appreciated.

'Human speech'

'**Cybertronian speech'**

** '**_**Texting**_**'**

—

"...and I was like "No way!" and she was like, "Yes way!" and so I had to see for myself, so..."

Lovette turned her back on her roommates. She didn't feel like being sucked into their incessant chatter. She had enough of that from Bluestreak at home. No, what she felt like was going to the Miami Beach, as her teacher, Ms. Barnes, had originally planned for them to do. But then the rain had started, and they were all stuck in the hotel. Most everyone was pretty pissed, including Lovette. A number of the more popular girls had shut themselves in one room, and everyone else was in their own room, reading or doing some other 'indoor activity'. Lovette stared at the dehumidifier by the television, trying to think of something interesting to do. She picked up the remote, looked at it, then tossed it aside. Hotels had lame television anyway. She debated taking out her book, but she doubted she could concentrate with Brittany and Sasha babbling away on the other bed. Frowning, Lovette tucked a strand of pale brown hair behind her ear.

Then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of him first? Hadn't she been missing him for the whole trip? She grabbed her phone and started typing a message.

Optimus stood on the sidelines, watching his fellow Autobots line up for a race. He was the only one unable to participate, due to his inability to transform. Even Ratchet was in, and he was no racer. Optimus sighed. Bumblebee, who was driving past at the moment, stopped.

**"Sorry, boss." **

**"Do not worry about me. Besides, I do not think I would have competed, even with the full ability to transform." **Unconsciously, Optimus rotated his left arm slightly. Bumblebee drove on, and took a place between Chromia and Bluestreak. Haywire transformed into his bi-pedal form.

**"Optimus! Will you be ref?" **he asked. Optimus shrugged his shoulder, and raised his hand. Haywire grinned, and reverted back to the gold and black Toyota Corolla AE86. Fourteen engines started, eager to get going. Optimus waited a sufficiently irritating amount of time before bringing his hand down with a snap, starting the race.

Drifter and Haywire, the fastest twins Optimus had ever seen, shot off immediately, followed closely by Bumblebee, Arcee, and Jolt. Chromia caught up with Arcee, and the two femmes were neck and neck. Elita was a half inch behind them within ten seconds, and Sideswipe zipped past all three of them. His front end was nearly touching Drifter's bumper, and she swerved, trying to lose him. Sunstreaker was gaining quickly on both of them. Ratchet, Bluestreak, Mudflap, Skids and Wheelie were behind everyone.

Before they had all turned the first curve, a small chime in Optimus' comm alerted him to a message.

_New Message from: Lovette_

Optimus smiled.

_hi dad_

_ Hello, Love. I thought you would be off doing something exciting._

_ we were supposed 2 go 2 the beach, but its raining_

_Oh, I'm sorry. What are you doing instead?_

_ sitting in the hotel room listening 2 my roommates chatter_

Lovette's phone chirped again, and she opened it.

_New Message from: Dad_

_ Like Bluestreak? _She smiled.

_exactly like bluestreak, except without ratchet to beat them with a wrench_

_ I see. It must be pretty late in Florida. _

_ not rlly. its only nine thirty. whats going on on base?_

_ A race. They just took off._

_ is haywire beating everyones aft?_

_ Language, Lovette. And yes, he and Drifter are in the lead. Wheelie is last._

_ lol of course he is hes a toy truck, dad_

_ At least he is trying. Who are your roommates?_

"Who are you talking to?" asked Sasha, suddenly breaking off her conversation with Brittany.

"My dad," Lovette replied, not looking up.

_sasha and brittany_

Sasha scoffed. "You're on vacation in Miami and you're texting your _dad_?" Lovette frowned.

"Yeah."

_Hm. I do not seem to remember Sasha ever being very nice to you._

_ yeah shes demonstrating that annoying trait right now. she thinks im a weirdo for texting my super cool dad :(_

_ I am deeply touched, Love. Thank you. And you know Sasha is just a bitter organic whom Ironhide would have gladly terminated. _

_ ur welcome, dad. _Lovette sent off the message, then hesitated.

_ do u miss ironhide?_

"I mean, why text your dad when you have friends to talk to?" Sasha said. Lovette sat up and faced Sasha. Brittany simply plucked at a string on the bed sheets. "For your information, Sasha, I happen to be very close to my dad, because he's the only family I have!" (Which wasn't totally true. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and the other Autobots, along with Sam and Mikaela and the NEST operatives, were like her family.) "And if you think you're my friend, you are sadly misinformed. So shut up and go back to your shallow-minded activities, and I take pity on your parents for having such a horrible child!" Sasha looked rather taken-aback, but quickly hid her surprise behind a sneer.

"Whatever." Lovette smiled triumphantly inside, and laid back again. She picked up her phone, and opened her father's message.

_Yes, I do. Not a day goes by when I do not miss Ironhide, or Jazz, or Que. _

_ i wish i could have known them_

_ I wish you had, too. They were great comrades._

Optimus looked up as the Autobots shot past, on their final lap. Haywire was still in the lead, but Drifter had been overtaken by Bumblebee. Wheelie had given up on the third lap, and was pouting at the finish line.

_New Message from: Lovette_

_ i bet they were :) ms barnes is telling us to go to sleep now_

_ Then you had better obey. I will tell you who won the race tomorrow. _

_ good nite dad. i love you_

_ I love you too. Recharge well, my sweetspark._

_ —_

**A/N: Yeah, basically drabble. I got the idea at the airport when my family's flight got delayed three hours...anyway, I hope you liked it.**

** P.S: Drifter and Haywire are OCs. They're brother and sister. **

** See that blue button? Click it. Primus commands you.**


End file.
